Reconciliation
by MobBob
Summary: Sansa takes King's Landing and is intent on getting revenge on those who've wronged her, including Margaery. Margaery must think fast in order to survive Sansa's wrath.


With the Golden Company attacking from the south and the Ironborn drawing the attention of much of the Reach's army, King's Landing really stood no chance against the army of Sansa Stark. The goldcloaks fell back after taking only a few casualties and soon the streets were filled with men from the Vale. King Tommen was confined in the Maidenvault, the royal chamber going to the new Queen of the North. The Small Council was forced to sign a treaty granting independence to the North and the Riverlands. Queen Sansa ruled the city and she was eager to pass judgment on her enemies. It was for this reason that Margaery was currently standing outside of Queen Sansa's personal chambers.

_This is a good sign_, Margaery thought to herself. Sansa had spent all day enacting her revenge on those who had wronged her. The knights who beat her, the handmaidens who spied on her, and all who had turned a blind eye to the abuse. She had taken the Iron Throne for her seat and made the royal court watch as she doled out punishments. The fact that she wanted to meet Margaery in private seemed to suggest that Sansa might not be in a vengeful mood, maybe even a forgiving mood. Margaery lightly knocked on the door. She heard Sansa's voice inside. "Come in."

Margaery opened the door and found Sansa sitting on the King's bed. In her hand's she held Widow's Wail, the sword Lord Tywin had gifted Joffery on his wedding day. It was forged using half of the steel from Ice, the ancestral blade of House Stark. The rest of the steel was used to create a second blade, given to the Kingslayer, who was currently being tracked down by a contingent of men from the was inspecting the sword, running her fingers over the blade. Margaery could see a look of anger in the young girl's eyes. Margaery curtsied in front of the Queen. "You asked for me."

"Yes," said Sansa, not even looking up from the sword. "Bar the door please. I want us to be alone."

"As you wish." Margaery did as she was commanded.

"Good," said Sansa when the deed was done. "You were always so accommodating."

"I try to be courteous," said Margaery.

Sansa stood up from the bed and held out the sword. "Have you ever looked at this sword? At your wedding, mayhaps?"

"I have not," said Margaery. "It isn't my place to handle swords."

Sansa snorted. "I remember when my father first gave this sword to my brother. He was still a boy and the blade was longer than him. I watched as he tried to wield it. I remember that he couldn't even lift it over his head."

"I remember watching my brother Loras when he first learned to wield a sword," said Margaery. "At first he couldn't even-"

"Shut up." Sansa swung the sword through the air experimentally. "As I was saying, I have many fond memories of this sword. It was handed down through my family for generations. My father hardly used it. He was never a real warrior. When he did use it, it was on those he had condemned. He always believed that the one who passed the sentence should swing the sword."

"A wise saying," said Margaery.

"Yes it is," said Sansa. "Recently I've gained a new appreciation for my father's words. You've seen how I've dealt with my enemies?"

"Yes," said Margaery. "And may I say that you ruled wisely your grace."

"You may," said Sansa. "Though I don't believe you mean it."

"I do," said Margaery. "I am your friend, why would I lie to you?"

"I'll give you one thing," said Sansa. "You must have a lot of nerve if you're saying that you're my friend."

"I am your friend," said Margaery. "At least, I tried to be while you were-"

"You only did that so I'd marry your brother," said Sansa. "And you abandoned me as soon as you realized that I was betrothed to Tyrion. Am I wrong?"

Margaery decided it was not wise to argue with the person holding a sword. "No, I suppose you are correct."

"And I am also correct in saying that you just want to be on the side that is winning," said Sansa. "Is that not why you are here?"

"I'm here because you called me," said Margaery.

"Did I?" said Sansa. "Because I don't recall summoning you. Mayhaps you're trying to confuse me?"

"No," said Margaery. "I must have misremembered."

"You most certainly did," said Sansa. "So, you've come to beg for forgiveness from me?"

"Sansa," said Margaery. "I admit, I have wronged you."

"On that we can both agree." Sansa rested the sword on her shoulder.

"But that was only because I had no choice," said Margaery. "My father demanded that we abandon you when your betrothal to Tyrion was announced. Would you disobey your father?"

"My father would never ask me to do something like that," said Sansa.

"Your father was a good man then," said Margaery. "I was not so fortunate to be born to a man such as him."

"Yes, he was a good man," said Sansa. "Of course, you married the man who killed him. Did you have a choice in that?"

"Of course not," said Margaery. "It was my father's ambition to marry me to the King. I simply did as he ordered."

"I doubt you had a problem with being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?" said Sansa. "Or could you not bear sharing the bed of the King, having the entire royal court bow and curtsy to you, and being the envy of every maiden in the realm? Am I wrong?"

"Do you think I wanted to be married to a man who I didn't love?" said Margaery. "Surely you understand the appeal of the Throne? You yourself married the heir to the Vale and now you rule three of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I did what I had to do to get back my home." Sansa lunged at Margaery.

Margaery dodged her. "I apologize for the insinuation."

"You better." Sansa put her free hand on Margaery's throat.

Margaery simply slipped out of her hold. "What happened to you?"

"You should know," said Sansa.

Margaery put her hand on Sansa's arm. "I did not do this to you. I did not turn you into this."

Sansa pulled away. "You'd like to think you didn't, but the truth is you are the one who-"

Margaery grabbed Sansa and kissed her passionately. Sansa initially struggled and tried to hit Margaery. However, soon the punches stopped and Margaery could feel her hands wrap around her. Sansa dropped the sword. It hit the floor with a large clang. Margaery then pushed Sansa towards the bed and kicked the sword as far as way as possible. Margaery pulled away from the young Queen. "Do you believe I am sorry now?"

Sansa didn't answer. Instead she fell to the bed. Margaery got on top of her. She had always wanted to sleep in the royal bed, but with Joffrey's death and Tommen being a child, she never got the opportunity. "Tell me, how have things been with your new husband? How is he in bed?"

"He's experienced," said Sansa meekly. "He often takes the serving girls to bed, even after we were married."

"I suppose that must count for something," said Margaery. "And outside the marriage bed? Have your handmaidens been good to you?"

"They've been kind," said Sansa. "But not in the way you're implying."

"Have you been touching yourself?" said Margaery.

"No," said Sansa.

"Poor little Sansa." Margaery lifted Sansa's skirts up, which by this point were practically soaked. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Margaery ground her thumb into Sansa's clit. Sansa squirmed and Margaery had to smile as she admired her handiwork. Margaery then turned her attention to Sansa's thigh. Sansa spread her legs for Margaery, who lowered her head between Sansa's legs. She left a trail of kisses leading up Sansa's thigh. Sansa dangled her legs over Margaery's shoulders. Soon Margaery found herself face-to-face with Sansa's clit. Margaery kissed it. This startled Sansa, who cried out. Margaery could feel Sansa's legs close in on her. Margaery proceeded to lick Sansa lightly. This drove Sansa crazy. Being married to a man who preferred sleeping with the serving girls probably left her wanting more in bed. Margaery's tongue started moving faster, eliciting more moans from Sansa with little effort. It wasn't long before Margaery got Sansa to come. Margaery lifted her head up from Sansa's legs.

Sansa was fast asleep, exhausted from a day of punishing her enemies. Margaery chuckled to herself. At this moment, Sansa looked nothing like the queen she had fought so hard to be. Now she was entirely at Margaery's mercy. Margaery got up and headed towards the door. She undid the bar and left silently, making sure not to wake Sansa.


End file.
